Vampires
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: This story is about Bulma becoming a vampire against her will. Confusion and befuddlement awaits her, but what will happen next once the Saiyajin prince takes her for his mate?
1. Vamp1

Bulma sighed, blissfully unaware of everything going on around her. A slight breeze pushed the hammock she lay in too and fro, gently rocking her into the dream world. She didn't notice the light during to dark. She also ignored the newspaper on the ground, which clearly stated that everyone should be indoors because of a curfew the police put out. People had been disappearing and reappearing dead a few days later, all of their blood gone and two puncture wounds on their neck...  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked around, no one, for the last few days, had been outside but a few. Vegeta looked into the cage where the seven or eight drunks awaited death. Vegeta growled; he was tired of this chaired and waved to his men to begin feeding. The screams that could be heard were like music to his ears. He grinned, he would have to get good blood, and soon.  
  
Vegeta made his way down the deserted streets, thinking of his life. Being a vampire wasn't all that bad, but it did have a few drawbacks. He walked up to a large home and knocked a few times on the door, a blonde opened the door and he smiled.  
  
"Ma'am, its late, and I've heard of the killings that go on at night, could it be alright if I stay the night, just until dawn, I just don't want to get caught on the streets after dark..." Vegeta said, Bunny Briefs looked Vegeta over before smiling,  
  
"Sure, come right in, honey, we have a guest..." Vegeta grinned, crossing the invisible barrier that kept him out unless invited in. When Mrs. Briefs turned her back, she didn't see the toothy grin Vegeta gave...  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up to a shrike, she glanced up at the sky; at the age of fifteen she was a very smart girl. She glanced around at the darkened world and stumbled out of the hammock and tripped over the paper, she picked it up and glanced over the front page, dashing inside. What she saw made her scream with fright and run back outside a lot faster then she had come in.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was so full from the blood from the two parents that he could barely stumble up, then he heard the girl scream and cursed his luck, there was no way in the seven hells could he finish off the girl, so he just fled the scene. Bulma would always remember the face of the person whom killed her parents. She quickly called 911 and soon the police were there. Bulma hid in her lab, not wanting to talk to anyone and hiding from the people who would want to put her in foster homes. She waited until they left.  
  
For days she went around the house, knowing they would be back, and began locking doors from wondering eyes of people. Once she locked the doors she went back down to her lab and took out some kind of laser she had created and engraved on the door a rough looking cross. She entered the lab, closing the metal door behind her and locking it. She did the same with the windows, only engraving the glass, and began her work. She set out to avenge her parent's deaths...  
  
Four years later...  
  
  
  
Bulma smirked as she shoved the cross in the vampire's face, after she found that he was worthless, she blasted him with a Ki blast. After she had spent a year or so alone in the lab, making sure the bastard would not come back, she had stopped several of his attempts; she went and trained under Master Roshi, the turtle hermit. She had this urge to learn fighting; maybe it had something to do with her blue tail? She had no clue but she knew she would find out. She had discovered the dragonballs and wished her parents back, though she saw them once in a while, they pretty much never saw her, even though she was in the back ground watching them with a hawk's eye. She tried to find the bastard who had killed them in the first place, she was seeing red, had seen red for four years, and now she wanted to see his blood on her hands. She was slowly killing him, this she knew, because by killing his followers she was killing him. She had learned lots of interesting things from Mutant Roshi, that perverted old man, and she used them to the best of her ability, Roshi said that he wouldn't be surprised if she would surpass Goku one day. She had done that and now she was trying to kill this man, this vampire.  
  
Even though she had her parents back, it didn't excuse the fact that the demon had gotten past her, it was a matter of pride. She sighed, unaware that that same vampire was watching her from the corner of his eye. She was sure that all vampires could see through her shields she put around her and the person she interrogated so no one would see her kill them, or over hear her in public places. Bulma nursed her drink, spotting the man across the bar in solid black.  
  
Over the years of being a vampire hunter, she had learned to spot a vampire a mile away, she was very good at her job and she never took it lightly. She sighed as she stood up, paid for her drink, then left with a bunch of useless information. She couldn't help it, she had to find the bastard who had done this, she felt drawn to do this one act, and then, only then could she rest peacefully.  
  
She felt eyes on her as she walked down the dark ally way. She pulled the cross into her hand; she hid it up her sleeve, and turned the corner. As always, her heartbeat picked up a pace or two as the person closed in. She turned and saw a gang member of the local gang.  
  
"Hey babe, wanna dance?" he asked, shoving his pelvis forward leaving little to imagine just what he was talking about.  
  
"Sorry, don't dance," she said, this wasn't a vampire, it was a punk looking for some action. She put the cross up her sleeve again and continued down the ally, looking for vampires.  
  
"Sorry, you don't have a choice..." the man never finished his sentence before he was slammed into a wall by her fist, she was shocked however, when a vampire jumped down from a rooftop and said,  
  
"Thanks for my next meal hunter," the man grabbed the punk and bit him right in front of her.  
  
She did the only thing she could do, she rushed forward, holding up the cross in the mans face, but something grabbed her around her waist pulling her back while the vampire pulled the punk into a dark shadow. Bulma struggled to keep her hold on the cross but the person behind her squeezed her wrist so hard with a cold hand that she screamed and dropped it. She pulled up her knee and used her foot to kick backwards, right where the sun don't shine. She found out real quick that it was a man. She looked over at the helpless punk; he was beyond help as the vampire was finishing off him. Bulma spun around and was face to face with the one who had caused her all of her misery. She pulled out a vile of holy water and threw the vile in his face, it broke and he screamed in agony, she lunged forward with a stake, it pierced his flesh, but barely missed his heart. She cursed her luck as other vampire's had heard his scream and came to his rescue. She could never take on a whole swam of them by herself, so she did the only sensible thing she could think of, she ran...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of my first vampire fic? Please R&R so I can see if this is a good one or not. I'm usually good at getting chapters out quickly, so the faster you review the faster I can write the chapters. Please let me know what to write next. I'm on a bit of writer's block.  
  
Tabi Chan 


	2. Vamp2

Bulma clutched her chest as she entered her small cottage in the forest. She could already hear the vampires outside, they could break all the windows they wanted, they could burn down the house for all she cared, she would not be hear for it. She growled as she entered her wardrobe, it was a bit old fashioned, but it was perfect for her uses. She closed the doors, pressed in the password and she dropped down a few miles underground as if it were nothing. She frowned, she felt disappointed that she had not been able to kill that bastard. She frowned as she entered her lab and began to work on refilling her supplies that she had wasted on pointless kills that night, then she waited until dawn...  
  
As the first few rays of sunlight hit the house, the vampires that were foolish enough to wait around burst into dust, Vegeta had not been one of them. He lay, cloaked under several heavy cloaks, and stalked her throughout the day. For weeks on end he did this, he lost sleep, even though he did not need it, he lost food, even though he didn't need that for a while to come. All he did was stalk her. Every night he came home to the others with severe burns all over him, and every night he would heal and go out again. This game of cat and mouse went on for a while, then he came up with the perfect plan, he attacked the onna...  
  
As Bulma was walking through the woods toward her house, she felt that something was wrong...it was yet another two hours until sun down, and she could take her time getting home, she frowned as she spotted a man standing there at the door.  
  
"Ms. Briefs?" he asked,  
  
"Yes," she said, wry.  
  
"I have a package from Mr. and Mrs. Briefs for you," he handed her a clipboard to sign and she did so. He handed her a large box that was rather heavy for him, he panted and puffed as he handed it to her, he was amazed as she carried it inside without trying hard...  
  
  
  
Bulma sat the box down on the ground. It was about half the length of a man, she poured holy water all over it; wry that it could be a trap, and then opened it. She was surprised to see that it was food. She sighed, she had been lacking that last few days. It was from her parents, she grinned and started putting the food away in cabinets, then made dinner. The sun set just as she was sitting down to eat...  
  
Vegeta watched from the window as she ate the food he had sent that day by him, his plan was in action. After he was sure that she had consumed everything, he calmly walked toward the door and knocked on it...  
  
  
  
The knock startled Bulma as she snapped out of her daze, something was wrong with her, she stood slowly afraid she might fall, and walked toward the door. She opened it and stepped back,  
  
"You!" she growled, "You've got some nerve showing up here!" she growled, getting ready to slam to door in his face,  
  
"Let. Me. In." He ordered. Something was defiantly wrong with her as she slumped against the wall, her eyes dropping a fraction of an inch.  
  
"No." She said, her eyes dropping another fraction.  
  
"Onna, let me in now." He repeated his earlier demand.  
  
"No." She said weakly, unable to think straight, was it her or was he getting taller? No she was sliding along the floor in a dead sleep...  
  
Vegeta growled, it was a good thing he had plan B. He called up Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Explaining that there daughter had fainted and that he, as a 'paramedic' couldn't enter the home unless the owner of the resident was home to let him in, and that he couldn't help unless they came right over, they all but agreed. An hour later they pulled up,  
  
"Please, come in and help our daughter," Mrs. Briefs said,  
  
"Ohh, I will," Vegeta said, smirking, his stomach grumbling from the abuse he put it through, "But first I will help myself," With that he attacked both parents.  
  
Mrs. Briefs let out a shrike as Vegeta's fangs found their mark and he drank her blood. Mr. Briefs tried to stop him, but Vegeta lashed out and he crumpled when he hit the wall. Bulma struggled to get up to help her parents out, her mothers scream had woken her up some. Vegeta dropped the dead Bunny Briefs and moved on toward Mr. Briefs. Bulma watched in growing horror as he picked up the limp and unconscious man by the collar and bit into his neck. A few minuets later, Bulma was on her feet, cross in hand leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"Bastard," she growled, trying to get his attention away from her father, Vegeta ignored the girl until his was finished with the man. He threw the lifeless body away next to the women and moved toward Bulma, she held up the cross but he knocked her hand away, in doing so Bulma collapsed, falling forward into her enemy's arms...  
  
Vegeta grinned at his prize, he remembered all too well just who she was. How the parents had survived before, he would never know, but he did know that his prize would keep him amused for a while, or at least until he got hungry.  
  
He flew towards his home, the other vampire's knew of his goal to catch the wrench who had tired to kill him, she got damn close to it too. Vegeta grinned,  
  
"Soon onna, soon you will be mine, but first I will make you pay for you insolence, you will pay...with your life." Vegeta whispered to the sleeping form that lay limp in his arms. The one thing Vegeta noticed was the blue tail the onna had, "Odd, I thought all the saiya-jins were dead, no wonder she was after me," he smirked, "All the more fun," he landed on the roof of the large mansion and entered the house through the roof windows. He entered the basement, where he already had her room waiting, along with the other foods that he had collected. When he deposited her body he look up at the whimpering females. He smirked, then left. He would have his fun later...  
  
Bulma began to stir, 'Where am I?' she thought to herself...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, this is the next chapter, what next? Please R&R 


	3. Vamp3

For three days and three nights Bulma had tried to escape the basement, even if she escaped from the room itself, she was caught in traps she couldn't see coming. More often then not she woke up drained of energy back in the basement, her head spinning from being beaten around. She winced as she tried to move her arms and legs to the door, but she couldn't move at all. Her body just wouldn't do as she commanded it to do; she hurt all over. She had no clue as too exactly how long she had been out cold from the last attempt, but looking around, she found that the other girls were gone and she was the only one left. From the small window that was bolted shut, wielded shut, and barred, she could tell that it was getting to be nightfall. She never saw the food that was put into the room, no one ever did, they, the girls and herself, mostly heard the door open and close so fast that it looked as if the food just appeared. Bulma ignored the food, even though she was starving and attempted to sit upright.  
  
Using the wall as a support, she pulled herself off the mattress and into a sitting position. Again she winced when she felt a broken rib dig into her side. She collapsed back on to the bed, panting hard from the small exercise. Still, her saiya-jin blood refused to let her admit defeat, so painfully she dragged herself to her feet and she refused to let herself show any signs of weakness. She heard the door open and saw a cloaked figure walked down the steps and head toward her.  
  
"Who are you monster?" she demanded,  
  
"I am your future," The man replied,  
  
"You are nothing of mine," Sweat beaded her brow as she struggled to stay upright without appearing weak.  
  
"Ohh, but I am, you see, you are going to become one of us, just like the others but in due time, I want to have my fun with you first." Vegeta stalked forward, "You may call me Prince Vegeta," Vegeta said, grinning as he pulled back his hood, the sun had done set by now.  
  
"YOU!" she screamed, she lunged forward; ignoring the pain in her sides as she attempted to do some harm to him. He caught her fists easily enough and pinned them behind her, turning her around until her back was crushed against his chest and her arms were behind her back,  
  
"I can make the pleasurable, or painful, pick one," Vegeta said, kissing the hollow at her throat, she tired to kick him and he chuckled, "I guess its the pain then," Bulma's screams of agony could be heard for miles around...  
  
Five weeks later...  
  
Bulma winced in pain even over the days as it had dulled a lot it still hurt. She felt her neck, as usual, the two small puncture wounds were there, but she could barely move. For weeks not, she had lost count of how many, he had tortured her beyond belief with his feedings. Each time she would try to hold on a little bit longer before she passed out, but as always she couldn't last that long. She heard the door open and close and watched Vegeta descend the stairs gracefully,  
  
"Good afternoon little onna, feeling better I presume?" Vegeta asked sweetly, it sickened her. She didn't respond to his baiting, as a matter of fact she hadn't done much of anything the last few days, she had even stopped eating.  
  
"There are reports of you not eating, you must eat if you're to keep up your strength, little onna." He picked up the tray of food and started to force feed her, as he had the last time she had refused to eat, to kill herself and just get it over with. She coughed and sputtered and tried to force his hand away but it didn't work, her arms dropped lifelessly to her sides as she no longer had the strength to hold them up,  
  
"See, you are weak, you can't even speak right now," he held her up and forced some water into her mouth. She drank it if only to get his cold hands off of her. He put her back down on the bed when the small tray of food was gone.  
  
"Now, I'll ask again, I've asked every time, and I want a yes this time, pleasure, or pain,"  
  
She tried to tell him to fuck off, to leave her alone, but she couldn't form the words in her mouth, they stuck there, she hadn't been able to speak sense she had lost her voice a few days before from screaming so much.  
  
"I'll take you silence as a yes, and its about time too," Vegeta smirked at her attempts to say no, but ignored them, he picked her up and held her neck to his mouth, he smirked and slowly sank his teeth into her skin...  
  
At the first contact of his teeth and her skin she winced, but they, like always, slid in the same two holes from before and she felt nothing, she waited for the pain to come, but nothing came. Vegeta held her tightly to him and he smirked. Something happened, she wasn't sure, but it felt nice, like a wave of pleasure rolling throughout her body, she couldn't help but whimper a bit. Vegeta just smirk and continued to drink slowly from her until he felt her go limp. He removed his teeth from her and left her on the bed, he smirked,  
  
"Next time, you will be mine," he whispered, leaving the room...  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke slowly She heard a commotion up stairs, it was daylight, the sun was shining on her face, she frowned, she heard the door slam open and heard feet pounding down the stairs. She glanced over at the door, she couldn't move from the feather soft bed she was on, or that's the way it felt to her.  
  
A man with a scar on his face appeared above her,  
  
"Your not one of them, come on, lets get you to a hospital, I've taken care of the ones that couldn't flee in time. Let's go darlin`," the voice said,  
  
"Who. Are. You?" she questioned slowly,  
  
"I'm Yamcha, and hopefully I'm gonna get you outta here before that sick bastard Vegeta returns...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do ya think of this story so far? Please let me know.  
  
Tabi Chan 


	4. Vamp4

Bulma woke up in the hospital to someone leaning over her. When she found out who it was, she tried to scream, but the person put a hand over her mouth to silence her. Vegeta, it was Vegeta! He bent forward and bit her neck, hand still over her mouth, door closed. She thrashed her legs but to no avail. She screamed into his hand until she could scream no more and finally, weak, she dropped her legs. She used her arms to try and pry Vegeta's hands away from her mouth, but everything went dark again. She had the vague sense of swallowing something before she had blacked out though; she never remembered just what it was...  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up in darkness, it was cold, and more dark then she had ever known before. She turned her head, finding it difficult, and met a wall. She was closed in on all sides. Why was she closed in? She didn't like closed in spaces, yet somehow she found this one space comforting, a place where she could find refuge...just then it hit her as to what she was in. She pushed the lid up and open and dove out of the coffin and landed in the...sunlight? Why...how could she stand the sunlight? Before she could even blinks she was running out the door and down the street in the full light. A figure tried chasing after her, but she ran all the harder, the figure was forced to turn back. She sighed; she wasn't a vampire! She danced for joy causing a few people to look at her strangely, yet she didn't care though! She ran all the way home and was, for the first time, glad to be there. She turned on all of the lights and opened all of the windows in the big house, not a room was left out of the light.  
  
She smiled as she walked down to her lab. She grabbed a few smaller inventions she had been working on and bought them up stairs, she set them on the kitchen table, then she looked at the calendar...she nearly screamed. She had been in that hell hole longer then she had thought. The calendar was old...really old...but that was just last year...She looked around the room, finally noticing the frayed curtains and dusty countertops. She opened the fridge and gagged. Rotten food laced the thing, and the electricity was off. She slammed the door shut and the thing crumpled into a pile of junk. She gagged at the dust and left the kitchen. She walked all around the house, noticing how everything was old and frail. She entered room upon room and found absolutely nothing...it was all cleared out.  
  
She entered her father and mother's room and frowned, not a single thing was left. She had expected the same thing for her room too, but got a shock when she found everything in order, not a thing out of place, not one thing old or ruined. But she never crossed the entry way into the room. Something for bid her to do it...not without permission anyway.  
  
"I thought that I might find you here," a voice said, soft warm breathe brushed against her ear as a hand snaked it's way around her waist and forced her to lean against the rock hard chest of Vegeta.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, somehow not afraid of Vegeta any longer. She was starting to scare herself, "How can you be in the sun light?" she whispered, as if in a library.  
  
"You've been asleep a good hundred or so years my dear, a lot has past, but not much, I've managed to keep your room persevered with a few spells. The place, your Capsule Corporation is nothing more then a tourist attraction now, which is rarely opened. Your human beliefs that all Vampires can't stand sun light, it's false. True, on some days we cannot stand sunlight, and some species of Vampires' can't stand it at all, but we can come out when the day if over cast like this, or the sun is setting, it doesn't hurt then when the sun is full force." Vegeta kissed her behind the ear,  
  
"So I'm a vampire now?" She asked meekly,  
  
"It's not a curse, onna, as you make it sound like it is, its much more then that." Vegeta released her but kept his close proximity, "Go in there, remember old times, and forget them, you are different now, you are one of us, you are no longer a soul baring vampire hunter, you are a vampire." Some unknown force propelled Bulma forward as Vegeta somehow managed to vanish. She walked into the room, somehow keeping her temper in order about being forced to obey Vegeta's words, and took a few steps into the room. She could feel the spell brush her skin as she entered the room. It was strange at first, she could have sworn she could smell her mothers home baked cookies down stairs, hear and explosion from her fathers lab, hear the cats yowling for milk, and hear her best friends ramble on about their days.  
  
She felt her memories fly by in her mind, her whole life passed in what seemed like seconds to her, but years on the outside world. She picked up a few things, her cloths, feeling the soft texture of them. She remembered when she had actually worn these clothes; she smiled faintly and set the clothes aside. She picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her hair once, then twice. It was strange. Somehow she knew that years were passing in moments. But everything in the room stayed the same, including herself. She frowned, she was changing more and more, being like them against her will. She was no longer sickened by the horrific memories of her parent's deaths; it was a way of life and the weak die. She didn't want it to be like that though, she wasn't like that at all. Vegeta, this was all his fault! She looked down at her own frayed clothing and sighed, if she didn't change soon, the clothes would get to be so old they would fall off of her. She grabbed the darkest clothing she could find and headed for the bathroom. New memories of the past assaulted her mind and she just let them come.  
  
Somehow the water was working and she stepped under the hot spray of water as she washed her skin, which was cold to the touch. How could she stand sunlight, if she were a vampire now? How could Vegeta? Her stomach rumbled, but she wasn't hungry for food. She winced at the reminder and ignored her stomach as she turned the now cold water off and dried herself off with her Ki. She got dressed in the clothing and frowned a bit at the image she made. Black leather pants and a black cotton halter-top. Black boots with black socks and a black hair band in her bright blue hair. She frowned once again, this was not who she was!  
  
"It suits you," Vegeta said, entering the room with something in his hand...Bulma felt sickened when she saw what it was,  
  
"Blood, I know you are hungry, I could hear your stomach growling in the bathroom while you were taking a shower, eat," he threw the blood back at her, she caught it but threw it back,  
  
"I'm not going to eat that stuff that's sick!" she growled, plopping down on the bed and curling up. Quicker then she could blink, yet still she could see it, Vegeta had her pinned to the bed. He forced her mouth open and shoved the blood pack in it. When she refused to bite down into it, Vegeta made a small incision with his sharp nail and it started to dribble into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered but Vegeta refused to allow her to spite it out. He held her mouth closed while the stubborn onna was forced to drink the revolting blood.  
  
  
  
~~~~~ Bulma's POV ~~~~~  
  
The blood dribbled into my mouth, no matter how much I fought against it, but still it did taste good, for a vampire that it. I didn't like what I was becoming and I didn't want to start acting like one of them anytime soon either. I just wanted to die the whole time Vegeta straddled my waist forcing that damn blood into my mouth. It was humiliating to say the least, and it would be the last time he did it. The worst part was when I had finally gotten used to the blood in my mouth, but I started to suckle on the small hole Vegeta had made,  
  
"See, its not so bad once you get used to it," Vegeta had slowly withdrawn from me, but he still held the packet to my mouth. I refused to touch the thing. When it was gone, I felt dirty and...somehow used. I didn't like the feeling.  
  
"It, that feeling of being used, will pass in time, onna, but now its time to go, gather what you want and lets get out of here, you no longer belong here," Vegeta said, kissing me once on the cheek. I flinched away but still did as he was told, as if he held some unknown power over me. But one thing was for sure, I was now, and forever more...a vampire...  
  
So whatcha think of my next chapter? Please review! It might be a while before I get too writing the next chapter though, this is a fare warning, the holidays are here and I am leaving town I think. So I have to run, I might be able to get another chapter in before I leave or what not, or stop writing at all, but it sure as hell won't stop me from coming up with new ideas to for this fic. By the way, if you guys have any suggestions of what to do with this story, please be my guest and suggest them. If I use your idea, full credit will be given to the person/persons whom I ask to use their ideas,  
  
Tabi Chan 


	5. Vamp5

Bulma put the capsule in her pocket; took one sad look around before she finally left the room. Vegeta was waiting in the hallway when he came up and grabbed her hand. One moment they were there, the next they were somewhere else. Dizzy, she turned around and frowned,  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, as if in a daze,  
  
"Home," was all Vegeta said, before taking her hand and leading her upstairs, "This is our room,"  
  
"Our room, I will not share a room with the likes of you!" she snapped, getting back to her old self.  
  
"Onna, you'll do as I say because I am the Ouji, soon to be Ou, of the living hell, you have no say in what I say or do, and you have no choice but to do as I command. Now go and get settled in, I'll catch dinner." Bulma stuttered but something forced her to do as he commanded, something pushed her inside the room and she sat on the bed, Vegeta left her to find "Dinner".  
  
Bulma thought to herself. Thousands of years had past sense she had last woken up, she frowned. Now that she was a vampire, she didn't have to be around Vegeta any longer. He got what he wanted, her to be a vampire, and now she was. What more could he want? Gathering her wits about her, she prepared to teach herself how to fly. Finding it surprisingly easy, she left the place in search of her own place to call home. Little did she know that her earlier thoughts about what more could the Ouji want from her, were more then she could handle.  
  
  
  
Vegeta had found a willing meal, well, as soon as the 'meal' found out it was a meal, she was no longer willing, but she still had good blood. He found a blood bank and for the damn onna and picked up a case of blood to keep in the fridge for her. He appeared back at the house a few hours later, but only to find it empty of the onna. He frowned, wondering where she went. She could not disobey his orders, the magic of the seventh hell was just too stronger for her to resist until she was fully into he vampiric powers, she was just a newbi, they would share this room tonight and she would be his no matter what. But as the night dragged on, he found the onna was no coming back to the manor in which held not only his home, but the entrance to the living hell.  
  
How the hell did she resist his orders? That was impossible, only two things could prevent her from doing that. She was feeding and exceedingly long time, or she was in her coffin resting, of which she had none. He had put her in his coffin for the change, but she wouldn't return to it...would she? ...  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped into the dark room, a coffin resided in it. The coffin was what she had woken up in the first time. Having been awake for several hundred years, she was too tired to bear. The blood bank she robbed left warm blood in her stomach and it only added to her wry state. She didn't want too, but somehow she knew no one but a few select few would disturb her if anyone at all. She sleepily climbed into the coffin and brought the lid down. As soon as her head hit the soft fabric of the interior of the coffin, she was dead asleep, literally...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Little did Bulma know that several Vampire Hunters were waiting near by. They all nodded to each other, and the leader stepping forward, they entered the rugged house of which the vampire had entered. The quickly made it to the basement of which the coffin they found lay and knowing the women was in it, they tired to open it to kill her, finding they could not open for spells graced its cover, they bolted it shut forever sealing it. They welded the metal that edged the coffin shut and then built up brush underneath its stand. The leader sighed,  
  
"She was pretty, must have been taken against her will, too bad she's one of them," he sighed regretfully and doused the brush in flammable liquids, made a trail outside, then lit the match that set the whole building on fire. The seven men watched at the house burned down to the very foundation, nothing was left in the fires wake, not even the coffin. They smiled, nodded their heads, and walked off...  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Bulma woke to the smell of smoke, and tired to get out of the coffin, only to find it sealed. She banged on the coffin door, feeling the heat around her. Wariness overcame her once more, never having felt this weak before, she somehow felt linked with the coffin, as it died, so did she. She collapsed back into the laying position of a dead person and closed her eyes, she would does sleeping and there was nothing more she could do about it...  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt the flames eat at his coffin, he felt weakened by it, he called out to his brethren and they came to his aid, but it was too late, his coffin had been unintentionally clamed by his mate to be. They, his brethren, brought him a new coffin, which he would have to lay in a full night; in order to save his own life. He could only hope that the onna had not been in the coffin, then again who else would be able to open other then one whom had slept in it? Then and there he knew that his onna had been in the coffin, roughly, before passing out in his own feel of weakness, he ordered the others to check up on the coffin, make sure the women survived the ordeal. He then passed out into oblivion...  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
As soon as the Vampires of Vegeta's court entered the site of his old coffin, they found nothing left. Not even the remains of the scent of anyone or anything remotely undead was here. That was odd because Vegeta's coffin, along with his scent was always around this place, nothing remained except the acidic residue of the slowly dying fire lapping at the remaining ashes of the once proud home of Vegeta's coffin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of the last chapter for the holidays? I know your gonna kill me for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. I hate them too, but they're so FUN to write. Anyway, please have a happy, safe holiday, and watch out for flying objects, (Chi-chi and frying pan) screaming Banshee's, (Bulma) Evil, race enslaving, pissed off Saiya-jin no ouji's made because a certain Kakkarott beat him in a spar, (Vegeta) people whom don't even know their own strength at times, (Goku) and over smart people that don't deserve to be in high school but is anyway, (Gohan).  
  
Happy Holidays  
  
Tabi Chan 


	6. Vamp6

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark, why was it dark? Again she looked around; the soft silk that surrounded her made her cold skin fell nice and soft. She pushed at the lid and surprisingly it came open with ease. Bulma sat up slowly, but stopped midway. A stake was pressed against her chest and a man that looked like Yamcha sat above her,  
  
"I don't know why my ancestors wanted you free from your nightmare, you probably killed thousands by now, but I will free you from your hell." The man raised a hammer above his head and Bulma looked confused, then he drove the stake into her heart and she knew no more in this world...  
  
Else where Vegeta woke with a start, weak as he was he knew that his onna was no longer in the living world, he smirked, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep...  
  
  
  
Bulma woke in hell. Yes hell. Looking around she frowned at all the activity. She stood up, brushed her navy cloak off...wait...navy cloak? Looking down at her attire she frowned. She was wearing nothing but blue. Even her black outfit had turned to soft blue cotton. She frowned and looked around again. She saw a ticket booth or something like a ticket booth near by where she stood. Looking down again she noticed that she was again still wearing that navy blue, she sighed but did like most everybody else here was doing and headed straight for the ticket booth. She was in a long line and noticed that most everybody in the line had been waiting a long time. She sighed, she would be here an eternity, but at least she looked nice.  
  
  
  
Vegeta grinned as he opened his eyes. At least he now knew where the onna was. He stretched his arms and legs in side the new coffin and opened the lid. Getting out he headed down toward the basement. He knew where the onna was and where she was going to go. He grinned. Entering the living hell he walked down the stairs. People bowed at him and he nodded at them. They went about their work as normal. He looked around the place; it looked like your normal average everyday mall except.hallowenish. Not only that, but everyone was classified by robes, yellow and white being the worse, black, blue and purple being the highest. He looked around for the onna, finding her in line he grinned and stalked toward her. Her back was too him, so she didn't notice him until it was too late.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist he put his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. He did this so fast it looked as if he just appeared there.  
  
"You don't want to go through there onna," he grinned when she jumped, not even noticing the extra weight on her shoulder,  
  
"What are you doing here?" she growled,  
  
"Taking you home, with me, where you belong of course." He pulled her from the line and brought her toward his home, his real home in the living hell. She protested against this but he didn't heed her words and soon they were entering a very large and a very stone castle. Everywhere she looked there was nothing but stone here and stone there. She frowned as she was dragged up the stairs toward a large room.  
  
"Where are we going, I demand to be set free!" she shouted, but no one paid any attention to her. She growled as she yanked on her hand but to no avail. She was really starting to get pissed off! Growling she gave an almighty tug and yanked her arm back. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and looked over to see her standing there glaring,  
  
"Do I have to do this the hard way onna?" he replied, she glared, "My Chibi Hakari, when will you learn? You are my new mate, from now and ever more, you cannot leave here without accepting it, as a matter of fact, if I'm right, and I usually am, you cannot leave my presence until then. I think the range you can walk away from me is oh...ten feet, give or take a few inches." Vegeta's smirk grew as he watched the onna freeze in her tracks as she walked away from him. She glared at him as he began walking forward once again and she was forced to follow him. She glowered at him and glared at the back of his head as he headed for the bedrooms up stairs. She tried to struggle against this, but again to no avail...  
  
  
  
Yamcha the III looked around, he could not find the beautiful onna anywhere. He cursed his luck as he scanned the room, then he set fire to the coffin. Once this was over, he sighed heavily and left the old abandoned cottage...  
  
  
  
Bulma stopped in her tracks. Was it her or was it getting warm in here? She sighed and shook it off as something a strange vampire like herself had to go through every once in a while. When they entered the bedroom she spotted Vegeta removing his shirt.  
  
"Just what do you think your doing?" she glared at him as sweat beaded her brow,  
  
"Getting a bath, what does it look like?" he said casually. She turned her back to him, spotting an old fashioned tub in the corner of the room and faced the wall. She felt hotter then ever.  
  
"See something you like?" Vegeta teased, but when she didn't respond to his bait he frowned. Walking over in his boxers he saw how she leaned against the stone as if burning up. He reached out and touched her skin; it was burning hot. He cursed her and swung her into his arms, he kicked open his bran new coffin and deposited her inside. Phasing out and phasing in quickly he put bags of sealed ice around her, stalling the burning of her coffin, his old coffin. He phased to his old coffin and found it charred, but the flames were cooling off as the onna was. Mumbling a spell under his breath he put the flames out, but the coffin was beyond repair. Still, he gathered the coffin up, what was left of it, and fazed back to their room.  
  
He magically lit several candles and began a transfer process. Unlike when someone claims another's coffin, when one has been destroyed beyond repair, they must transfer to another coffin. Sharing a coffin was risky but right now Vegeta didn't have the time to go and find a new one for her. He would just have to do this his way for now and then they would find another one. He watched as the remains of the onna's coffin crumbled before his eyes and began mumbling the spell. A coffin to a vampire is like food to a human. It is needed to live. The coffin holds a vampire's life force in it, its what keeps a vampire preserved in their forms when they were bitten. Without it a vampire would die. Now it is possible for a vampire to live without a coffin, but it is very difficult and doesn't happen often. Without a coffin a Vampire could not heal, could not get stronger in order to survive in the Vampiric world. Vegeta frowned as he concentrated; he hoped that this would work...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? Please R&R!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	7. Vamp7

Bulma felt weak and hot, yet still completely unaware as to why. The heat was beginning to hurt her.Vegeta had packed ice in the coffin around her, but she was feeling very bad.liked she had a fever or something. He stood nearby, still, silent. She hadn't wanted his help earlier, but he was the only one around. The only one who could help her.  
  
"V-vegeta," she stammered, raising a flaccid arm.  
  
"Ssh."  
  
She dropped her arm back. What on earth was he doing, just standing there, doing nothing. He knew something was wrong, so why wasn't he trying to help? After what seemed an eternity, he spoke.  
  
"Just a minute," he whispered. He spent a few more minutes in silence, and Bulma waited. He must have been doing something.why would he just stand there for ages.? Finally, he straightened and turned to her. He looked worn out. Bulma sat up and shivered as the ice touched her skin.  
  
"Hey.it doesn't burn anymore," she said.  
  
"No, it shouldn't now," he replied heavily. He sat on the end of the bed nearby and sighed. "You should try and get some sleep."  
  
She frowned. "In this coffin?"  
  
"You didn't have a problem sleeping in the other one."  
  
She snorted. He had her there. "Well.I'd rather the bed thanks," she said, lifting her chin, still not rising from the coffin.  
  
Vegeta glowered at her for a moment, as if he was thinking what to say. Then he lay back on the bed. "I'd rather not get up, thanks. I'm keeping the bed."  
  
Bulma sneered at him. He wanted to her sleep in the goddamn coffin. Why though? I think I have the right to be paranoid, she thought, as she lay down into the soft, cool innings of the coffin. I mean the last time I slept in one of these, I had a steak pushed through my chest. She closed her eyes. Well, that man, who had looked like her saviour, all those years ago, would not come here. After reassuring herself, she fell into another dead sleep.  
  
Hearing Bulma's breathing, Vegeta gave a heavy sigh of relief. The onna was being too argumentative. She was going to have to deal with her situation very soon, or he was going to get annoyed with her. But he smiled inwardly- not yet, he wouldn't get annoyed with her yet. He was not going to tire with her, he knew that much. He began to fall asleep. She was sleeping in the coffin tonight, so now they both shared it. He'd get her a new one tomorrow. He slept for quite a long time. When he woke up, he knew it would be dusk in the world of the living. Good thing too, he was hungry.  
  
As he climbed to his feet and pulled his shirt on, Bulma woke up. She sat up and looked at him. "Where are you going?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Going to get dinner," he replied. He smirked and began to walk out. As he reached the distance limit, Bulma gasped. He turned back to grin at her. Her hands clutched the smooth edges of the coffin. It had shocked her body as he had moved away. "Wait." she murmured, and climbed out to follow him.  
  
As he led her back out of the castle, and into the mall-looking hell, she walked along behind him meekly, glowering at her 'mate'. He could feel her hot gaze smoulder into the back of his head. He led her up the stairs that took them straight back to the manor.  
  
It was dusk, and most would have disapproved a boy so young from being outside. He was young- no older then twelve, but what people didn't know was that he was a very resourceful little boy. He was hiding in the hollow of a tall tree, concealed by the curtain of leaves. He was a very sweet looking child, despite the mad mess of tousled, black hair that stuck out in every direction, and was dwarfed by the baggy clothes he wore. He donned huge pants, turned up at the bottom, a pair of scuffed boots, a loose shirt and a bright red bandanna tied around his head, under his hairline. He was watching the old manor.  
  
It was getting very boring for him. Only one vampire in the whole area, and his grandmother had killed that one herself. His tail, the reminder of his ancestors and past, flicked about mundanely. He clutched hold of his trusty crossbow, wishing for something to happen.  
  
And like mothers always tell their children, "be careful what you wish for," his wish was granted.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, and yawned, and then snapped his mouth shut. He saw movement from the manor.  
  
As silent as an owl on a dark night, the little boy scampered along the branch from the hollow, and spied around. Where.oh no.  
  
His jaw dropped as he saw the vampire he recognised as prince Vegeta prowled away from the manor, looking like the predator he was. But that wasn't what had shocked the child- it was the pretty, blue-haired lady vampire who accompanied Vegeta. The boy snatched his crossbow to himself. No way!! He hadn't seen her before- the prince might as well have been Sadam Hussein to him- everyone knew HIM. Where the hell had she come from?  
  
He bounded as silently and as swiftly as a cat, and broke into the clearing where the camp was set up, passing the barrier of crucifixes that delimited the area.  
  
"Grandma!" he yelled. "Grandma! Where are you?"  
  
A few heads turned as the little boy bounded in, hollering for the old woman. She rose from her solitary seat beside the fire. She rose to her feet. She was old now, but still quite strong and resilient. She was dressed in drab, grey clothing, and the only colours about her were her sharp, all-seeing blue eyes, and the red tourniquet she had tied around her arm, formally her headscarf.  
  
"Goku! Goku, I'm over here!" she called. The other bystanders lost interest and went back to busy themselves in their own jobs. The children were often ignored when there was work to be done, and if they had anything important to say, the old woman would see to it.  
  
Goku skidded in the dirt in front of her. "Grandma! Something's happening!"  
  
"Hush," she whispered, trying to calm him down, bending down to wipe the dirt from his face. "What is it, Goku?"  
  
"Please Grandma, it's bad! The others have to know!" Even the old woman knew the boy was seriously agitated- his tail twitched about him nervously, and there was look of urgency on his round face.  
  
"What?"  
  
A new person approached- it was the leader of the small gypsy band that accompanied the vampire hunters. For the last few years, vampires had picked off the gypsy families, and finally, this band had begun to travel with the vampire hunters. This man was called Bowman, and his only daughter, Nadia, had also fallen victim to the vamps. He loathed bloodsuckers.  
  
"It's a blue-haired lady!" Goku spluttered.  
  
"What?" the old woman asked.  
  
Bowman lifted his hand. "Please, Pan, let him get it out. Go on then, Kiddo. What happened?"  
  
Goku quickly described what he had seen, and Bowman listened gravely, toying with one of his gold earrings. As soon as Goku mentioned the Blue- Haired-Vampire-Lady, Bowman's face looked confused.  
  
"It makes no sense," Pan said. "We should have heard if another person had been attacked. No one by that description has been attacked recently. What is going on?"  
  
Bowman shrugged. "I have no idea. But I reckon that bastard Vegeta has something to do with it." He grimaced. "Okay, just me and Goku will check this out. The fewer of us, the easier it will be for us to track them. Come on kid." Goku nodded, and off they ran from the safety of the camp and into the dark abyss of the night.  
  
Bulma sat on a log, her back turned to Vegeta as he fed, trying to ignore him and the never-ceasing protests of her growling stomach. Vegeta had killed a teenaged boy, not much older then fifteen, and was now feeding off him. Bulma refused to join Vegeta for his 'meal'.  
  
"I know you're hungry, onna," Vegeta commented, pausing from his feed.  
  
"I don't want to feed from that boy, or anyone else," she snapped. "It's appalling."  
  
Vegeta smirked and dropped the nearly blood-drained boy onto the leafy floor. He was barely alive, but if he got immediate attention, he would live. He only did this for the onna. He wiped the blood from his face. "Appalling is it, onna? It is what vampires do, and as much as you refuse to accept the fact, you are also a vampire now."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," Bulma spat sardonically.  
  
"Yes, you should be thanking me," he said hotly, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his cheek on hers. "I told you it was not a curse. I have set you free. You do not have to grow old. You do not have to die.because you have me."  
  
She squirmed in his grip. "Get off me!" she moaned lamely.  
  
He nipped her ear, knowing he was agitating her. "No. I don't really want to."  
  
She struggled, but he was far too strong for her. She twisted around and tried to kick him. He knocked her feet from under her and glared at her, his dark eyes burning with hunger.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded, not far from screaming.  
  
"You're my mate," Vegeta purred. "Figure it out."  
  
She tried to push him away. "NO!" I'm not your mate! Get away from me! NOW!"  
  
She began to thrash about, but he snatched at her wrists and wrestled her to the ground. "I told you that you have to accept this!" he snapped, lowering his face towards hers. Bulma let out a pitiful whimper.  
  
"HEY! SUCKER!!!"  
  
Vegeta snapped upwards. Standing between two trees, directly opposite them, was a small boy, wearing scuffed, baggy clothes, wearing a red head bandanna under a wild mess of black hair. He held a crossbow steady at Vegeta. He grinned maliciously.  
  
"You looked."  
  
And with that, he let the bolt fly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter was written by L. B. for the record I did not write this chapter. I will not disclose L. B.'s name without permission from her, however, if she so wishes that I do, I will change it. I merely beta read the story and added a few sentences here and there. If L. B. does not like the changes, I will remove the chapter to change them.  
  
Tabiku 


	8. Vamp8

The bolt flew.  
  
It struck Vegeta with a glancing blow, just below his shoulder. The force of the shot threw him backwards onto his back, where he lay and groaned in obvious pain. Bulma felt a glint of hope, and crawled towards the little boy on her hands and knees. That boy...she felt her heart leap for joy, as memories with her first meeting with Goku returned to her mind. That boy...his hair...his face...even a tail to complete the picture- it had to be him.  
  
She continued to crawl to him. "Goku!"  
  
The boy turned around and steadily aimed the crossbow at her, with an unmistakable expression of hate and confusion. "What? How do you know my name?"  
  
Bulma's heart sank. At that instant, she realised two things. Firstly, the Goku she had known was dead, and this boy was not him, despite the unmistakable and uncanny likeness, and the monkey tail that swung about him. And secondly, it seemed he was a vampire hunter. And as much as Bulma hated to admit it, she too was a vampire now. This boy would not save her.  
  
She chose to keep still. Goku glared at Vegeta again. "Bowman?" he called.  
  
Another person emerged from the trees. A man, in his forties, with dark skin, long black hair in a ponytail and gold earrings. He carried a wooden steak in one hand. "Got him, kid?"  
  
Goku nodded. "That's the blue-haired lady I told you about."  
  
Bowman turned and stared at her. She gasped and tried to climb to her feet as he came towards her with a predatory look in his eyes. She tried to scramble away but he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. She cried out and felt something sharp digging into her back- the steak no doubt, ready to be driven into her heart.  
  
"Is this your mate, Vegeta?" Bowman taunted. Bulma looked over, and saw that Vegeta was sitting on his haunches, breathing heavily, trying to slowly pull the steak from his body. He looked up and gave Bowman a heavy death glare.  
  
"Answer me, blood-sucker!" Bowman snapped. "Is she you mate or not?" Bulma cried out in pain as the man pulled her hair and poked her roughly with the steak again.  
  
"Quiet!" Bowman hissed at her. "Before I shove this through your heart!"  
  
Goku turned to him. "Hold on. There's a boy over there. I'd say he was past saving. Vegeta's been feeding. But look at the woman. She's pale. She hasn't been feeding on anything." There was a confused look on his young face.  
  
Bowman frowned.  
  
"Let...let her go," Vegeta growled. He was climbing to his feet, still trying to pull the dreaded steak from his chest. He gave a hoarse groan and he pulled the bolt out, slick with blood.  
  
"Let her go?" Bowman said with a bitter laugh. "Like how I asked you to let my daughter go? But you just ripped her throat open anyway. Maybe I should just steak this one and get it over with, eh?"  
  
"No, please!" Bulma cried out. He pulled her hair again. The tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. Vegeta snarled and began to approach Bowman.  
  
Goku made his move. He put his hand down the front of his baggy shirt and pulled out what looked like a large stink bomb. He hurled the ball and it smashed at Vegeta's feet. A white vapour rose and Vegeta doubled over, coughing and retching. Bulma's heightened vampire senses detected the smell of water tinged with garlic and something else. Bowman started to pull her away back into the trees. But the moment she hit the distance limit from which she could move away from Vegeta, she froze. Bowman pulled her anyway, and she fainted. She collapsed in his hold. With a groan, he hauled her over his shoulder and disappeared with Goku into the forest.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"She's very pretty, don't you think, Pan?"  
  
"Yes. Poor thing."  
  
"She recognised your grandson, you know. She knew his name. Do you think that maybe...maybe she's an old friend of yours?"  
  
"I don't recognise her at all, Raven. Hush, now, I think she's waking up."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes. Primarily, she noticed that she was in a terrible amount of pain, as if someone had pulled out a vital organ from her body. As she managed to make sense of her surroundings, she realised that she was tied to a wooden rack, in a circle composed of crucifixes.  
  
As her vision improved, she realised that two women were sitting on the outside of the circle, looking in at her. One was a young woman in her late twenties, with long raven black hair, pulled back by a purple headscarf, wearing a white blouse and a purple wrap-around skirt. Golden bangles on her wrists and ankles caught the low light. She looked like a gypsy.  
  
A much older woman sat beside her, but she seemed much stronger, and she wasn't a gypsy. She wore faded men's clothes, heavy boots and had wound a red cloth around one arm. She was quite old, but she was undeniable strong. Her face gleamed with a youth that was long gone, and her large blue eyes glittered.  
  
"She doesn't look too well to me," the older woman murmured.  
  
"Pan, she's a vampire!" the gypsy snapped. "Vampires always look pale and sickly!"  
  
"No, Raven, she is really sick." Pan climbed to her feet and stepped into the circle. Bulma was too weak to move away, besides, she was tied to the rack. Pan lowered one aged hand towards Bulma's face but she made no move to avoid the woman's touch. Pan's hand touched her skin and she didn't even flinch. She had no strength.  
  
"She's sick." Pan repeated. "She's hasn't been feeding, and she's been pulled out away from her mate. She won't be able to do anything until she's back with him."  
  
"Grandma!"  
  
It was a boy's voice. Bulma was just able to see the little boy named Goku step into the circle. "I saw her, she wasn't feeding with Vegeta. I think she's not exactly taking to vampirism well."  
  
Bulma turned her head towards him. Their eyes met. She knew he felt sorry for her, and that made her feel hopeful. He understood her feelings. But she knew that he was much more likely to kill then to help her. He was a vampire hunter. She knew it. After all, she herself had been one too.  
  
Pan knelt beside Bulma, holding what looked liked a water bottle. "I really do suggest that you drink this," she said softly. "You're not going to last long otherwise." She held the bottle to Bulma's lips. The coppery taste of blood touch her tongue, and despite the yearning in her stomach, she turned her head away.  
  
"This is rabbit blood," Pan told her. "Not a persons. Drink it."  
  
Bulma turned back and allowed the bottle's contents to be poured steadily into her mouth. She felt her body welcome it, starved for so long. The boy Goku stood beside her, kneeling down to wipe away the blood that trickled along her chin every now and again. She felt like a grotesque baby, an infant demon being fed by unwilling parents.  
  
After she had finished feeding, Pan backed away and put the bottle down. She looked at Bulma with a rather serious look on her face. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Bulma," she replied, her throat hoarse.  
  
Pan tilted her head. "I am vampire hunter. The leader of a small band of vampire hunters who travel with this small gypsy band." She paused. "What were you.before Vegeta made you into a vampire? What did you do?"  
  
"Vampire hunter," Bulma whispered, unable to say much more. Pan nodded knowingly and turned to Raven and Goku.  
  
"That woman is denying herself as a vampire," Pan told her. "She was a vampire hunter. Her enemy was Vegeta, and he did this to her. And now, she's his mate, but because she refuses to accept it, she can't move more then about 30 yards away from him. When Bowman carried her away, he did that, and now she's ill. Maybe dying."  
  
Raven scoffed. "Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
Pan didn't answer. "She's in the camp. Vegeta will try to rescue her, but it's going to be dangerous for him. This maybe our one chance to destroy that evil bastard." She turned. "Bulma is our bait."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Vegeta was crawling through the woods, still injured by the globe of holy water and the bolt wound the boy had given him. He leaned against a tree trunk. The gypsy camp wasn't too far away. He could feel Bulma was there...fading...no she was holding on...he had to hold on too, if he wanted to get her back...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Bowman approached, from his caravan. His wife, Rowan, was standing at the back door, their daughter, Sacha, sitting on the steps at her feet. They had once had three children, two daughters and one son, Jasper. But it was just Sacha and Jasper now.  
  
Rowan ushered the children in, and stood outside with Bowman. She looked at him. "Did you find this vampire?"  
  
"She's on the rack."  
  
"I see. Well, I suppose you better go speak with Pan's group. I'll take the children to the party." They often liked to have little parties, just to keep spirits up. Bowman nodded and strode away through the caravans, looking for a large black tent. He could hear the voices inside. He stepped in.  
  
Pan and her group of Vampire Hunters sat together, five in all, including Pan. Goku was nowhere to be seen. A short young man sat next to her, with black hair tied into a ponytail. He stood up as Bowman entered. "Sit down, sir," he said. "I'm sure you're tired."  
  
"Thank you, Krillin," Bowman said, and took the youth's seat. Pan smiled at him. "We need to set up an awning over the rack during the night; otherwise our blue-haired vampire will die at sunrise."  
  
Bowman made a snorting noise. "You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
Pan pretended to ignore him. She turned to the other three hunters. One was a young man with long, raven-black hair, with pricing blue eyes. That was Juunanagou, also known as Android 17, and a relative of the blonde youth Krillin. The other man was called Harry, a dark-haired man with bright green eyes. He was hunched over some large dusty books, reading by torch light. The last was another woman, with purple hair, called Star, who Bowman didn't like much. She was rather vicious.  
  
"I actually agree with the gypsy," Star growled. She didn't like Bowman much either. "A good vampire is a dead vampire."  
  
"Shallow," Juunangou muttered. He toyed with something, probably a wooden steak, or some other weapon, Bowman thought. He didn't trust that android much either, but he wasn't as bad as Star.  
  
"Why exactly did you bring her back, anyway?" Krillin asked.  
  
Pan answered. "She's Prince Vegeta's mate. She's our bait to capture him."  
  
"You mentioned she was an unwilling mate?" Juunanagou inquired.  
  
"Yes," Pan replied, nodding, looking towards Harry, who hadn't looked up from his books since Bowman had entered the tent. "And she doesn't seem keen on feeding either. It took some persuasion just to get her to drink out of the bag. But she was starving, she couldn't resist anymore. This is quite unusual, so I'm having Harry check the books to see if anything like this has occurred before."  
  
Harry suddenly jumped up. "Yes! Found something!"  
  
Pan leaned over. "Good timing. What did you find?"  
  
"Vampire mates. They become mated, simply, when they've shared a coffin. However, our blue-haired lady hasn't exactly been willing as a vampire, let alone the mate of the vampire who made her the way she is. So she has been basically cursed to stay within a certain distance of her mate. It's sort of a plan-B, to make sure that she'll eventually fall for him. But of course, after being removed from Vegeta's presence," he looked at Bowman briefly, "she is now deteriorating. She needs to be with Vegeta to survive. If Vegeta truly loves her, he'll be making his attempt to rescue her very soon..."  
  
"That can't happen," Bowman said. "Tonight, my band is having a small dance festival. We normally would have a large one, but because of the danger of vampires, we're only having a little party instead."  
  
Pan shook her head. "The only ones who are in danger are the ones who attempt to stop him. If your band is far away from Bulma, then they won't get hurt. Vegeta will still be weak from the wound Goku gave him. We may well be able to kill him this time."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Goku trotted along to the little party that was going on. Grandma was there, watching the dancers parading around a fire in the centre of the clearing, flipping over each other and spinning. He liked to watch the Gypsy girls dancing. They were very graceful and agile; the dance was a work of art. Almost like martial arts, it took skill and dedication.  
  
He watched as the music ended and the two gypsy sisters who he knew as Latona and Laverna skipped towards Grandma Pan and took her by the hands. Goku laughed- they wanted her to dance with them.  
  
"Please, girls," Pan was saying with a laugh. "I'm much too old!"  
  
"You're just as springy as you were when you were thirty," Laverna chirped. "Come on!" Pan laughed and began to dance with them, very well despite her age, although not as well as the two sisters. They were proper dancers- Pan was a fighter.  
  
Goku laughed and then turned away to the other end of the camp. He wormed his way past tents and caravans, and then came upon Raven sitting by Bulma's circle. It was her shift.  
  
The vampire was asleep, still tied to sit upright, leaning on the rack. Raven looked bored, rolling stones in the dirt. He sat next to her.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"The opposite of down," she muttered.  
  
"I take it you're not in the best of moods."  
  
Raven gave a sigh. "I just wanted to go to the little party Rowan organised."  
  
Goku shrugged. "I'll take over for you. Dancing and stuff isn't really my thing. And let's face it- I could hold my own against a vampire better then you could. My grandma expects that Vegeta will be trying to rescue Bulma." He jerked his thumb towards the sleeping vampire.  
  
Raven nodded. "You make an excellent point, kiddo." She stood up and smoothed her skirt. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive. Go and have fun."  
  
Raven skipped away, her purple skirts flying out behind her and her bangles jingling. Goku sat down and took a crucifix and a steak into his hands. He knew Vegeta was out there...it was just a matter of time...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
He could see her. He could feel her pain and weakness...she was dying...  
  
Vegeta was hidden in a tree above the circle, just out side of their distance range, in which Bulma was imprisoned within. The boy who had attacked him was sitting nearby, keeping guard. He was ready for any intrusion. This was going to be very dangerous.  
  
The trick was to be in and out, and avoid battling with the boy. And no doubt, although he heard the gypsies in their little festivities, there were plenty of other warriors hanging around, a gypsy or a hunter or two, waiting to pounce. In his condition, Vegeta could not afford to tangle with them. Just grab the onna and get out.  
  
He tensed, ready to leap from the tree and into the circle. There would only be one way out from it- up.  
  
He jumped.  
  
He landed gracefully beside Bulma, who was still asleep. The boy lifted his head and stood up.  
  
"I know it would only be a matter of time before you came," Goku said.  
  
"You think I would leave my onna here?" Vegeta hissed, untying the ropes around Bulma's wrists. He gathered her into his arms. Goku raised his stake and stepped into the circle.  
  
"I'm going to stop you."  
  
"No, I will jump out of here before you can move, child. You're fast and strong, but I am faster and stronger. And you are alone."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Vegeta then realised his mistake. He was downwind. And he has missed the scent of the two hunters behind him. He turned. A purple haired woman and a black-haired man. He glared at them, baring his teeth threateningly.  
  
"Let's see you get out of this one," Star said, raising her crossbow bolt.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
